Twenty Truths About The World
by AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: Spin off of The Others series. Twenty facts about the way the way the world works. Slight spoilers to the Others series. Mentions of cannibalism


**Twenty Truths About The World  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh! Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallop, Nihon Ad Systems, and TV Tokyo. All names were changed to the characters of this fandom in order to protect the real people involved in the following incidents

* * *

><p>(1) After death, the soul does not depart from the body immediately – it all depends on the time when the person dies. The soul will detach itself from its body at midnight exactly. From there, what happens next depends on the shade of magic a person has.<p>

(2) If that person has a colour where one is able to use magic, the Shadow Realm takes their body before the soul is released. This is the reason why Necromancers are unable to use the souls of dead Others. What happens to them afterwards is unknown to most people. Those who do know wait and wonder what they will become when they die.

(3) If that person has a colour where one is unable to use magic, their body remains on this earth. If the soul of that person is bound by guilt, it will stay behind until it is freed from its chains. Normals are integral to the survival of Magic, for they are the balance that keeps him from dying.

(4) The Shadow Realm contained a castle that once belonged to the Ancient kings before it was taken by Magic after the Fall of Mu. Magic also took the land around it, which includes the Forest of Pojar and the neighbouring town of Schwack. Both of these locations were important and sacred to the Ancient Ones. It was his way of saying, after the battle was over and done with, that he and the humans won, no questions asked.

(5) Dartz never saw Mu. He and his wife Iona were born in the generation directly after the Fall. When he was old enough, Ironheart stepped down as King and let him take over. He never saw what the Orichalcos did to his people. If he had, he never would have brought it back.

(6) When an Ancient is born, they know exactly how many years that they will live and they will age accordingly. Raa lived until he was three hundred thousand years old, making him the oldest Ancient to ever live. His son, Tonatiuh, lived to see one hundred thousand and his grandson, Ironheart, eighty-five thousand. Dartz and Iona were killed in Tikal at just over nine thousand, thought they would have lived longer had they not met Bakura and Atem.

(7) Iona never walked away from Tikal. Dartz did.

(8) Heavenly Sound sometimes wished that Magic had made her life longer. However, she dies knowing that at least she has something to look forward to after death. The Ancients don't and she can't find it in herself to pity them.

(9) When Ironheart became King, he married the woman who had been considered the most beautiful woman in all of Mu, Venus. However, his heart, to this day, will always belong to the woman he could never have: Heavenly Sound.

(10) After the Fall of Mu, there was a division amongst the surviving Ancient Ones. Some followed the will of their new king, Dartz, hoping that they would reclaim their lost civilization and overthrow Magic and his humans. Others like the three former knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, believed that the Ancient's time had come and passed, that they should accept their loss and move on. Dartz banished them, telling them that if they ever returned to Babylon, they would be killed on the spot.

(11) The Ancients that were banished eventually began to integrate themselves into human civilization. They taught the humans what they knew. Some even coupled with humans, creating a line of people that were half-human, half-Ancient. These people eventually became known as human royalty. Atem is the direct descendent of Timaeus, though she refuses to acknowledge it.

(12) Magic does not like the Ancient Ones. However, he is not above mercy and allowed them to live after the Fall of Mu. Sometime he wonders if he made the right choice. When he does, he thinks of bright amethyst eyes and knows that not all the Ancients are bad.

(13) Magic is both Life and Death. He both gives and takes life from humans. He is the cycle and without him, not a single being would be alive to walk the earth.

(14) Magic may call her the Beast, but that is not her name. She wants him to call her by her true name. He's only called her by it once and the sound alone makes her feel whole for the first time in a long while. While he may think that stole Heavenly Sound's form to mock him, that is not the only reason. She took it because sometimes she caught him staring at her with his changing eyes and she imagines that the look that is there is directed at her: the Leviathion.

(15) The Leviathion kills because she is empty. She takes and she takes and she takes, but she never gives back. She is a one-way stream of intake that is disrupting the cycle. But she thinks that if she swallows enough, then she will fill that hole. She doesn't understand why the Ancients made her so empty inside, but she doesn't like it. She wants to be whole for once in her life.

(16) The first day the two of the met, surprisingly enough, Magic and the Leviathion actually get along. He teaches her how to walk and talk. It is only after she discovers the hole inside her and he finds her chewing on the arm of one of his children that he begins to hate her.

(17) Currently, there are two Abnormals in existence. One is Amane Bakura. The other is an older man who is no longer allowed to be apart of society according the American legal system. When Bakura sees this man, he shouts to the sky and threatens Magic that if he ever uses Amane like he did that man, he will kill him – no questions asked.

(18) Atem wonders why the body of Bakura the King Killer was never taken into the Realm. She also wonders where the knowledge of how to resurrect someone came from. She doesn't know that Bakura fought tooth and nail with Magic to make it so that he never left her side. He would never leave her, not ever. He simply refused to die.

(19) It is against the rules that Magic set down to try and bring someone back to life. When that happens, it reverses the cycle that has been in progress for twenty thousand years. Resurrection must never take place – not now, not ever.

(20) There is only a single person that Magic would break his own rules for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys. I know that you're all still expecting an update for The Others and The Abnormal, but I was hit by a moment of inspiration and this came out of it. I'm almost done editing chapters 11 - 20, so once that is done and part 10 is done, I'll post again.<strong>

**Until then,**

**AlcatrazOutpatient**


End file.
